My Sweet Love
by AliceSweetCandy
Summary: Ellos eran dos polos opuestos, El es un desadaptado social quien lo confundían por emo, ella es la chica nueva del instituto demasiado alegre e imperativa ¿ella podría darle aquella luz de esperanza que le hace falta a su vida? ¿podría el amor surgir en dos personas completamente diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en el instituto de Forks, todo era tranquilo y casi del todo normal ahí. La escuela estaba formada por grupos sociales, estaban los chicos populares, los nerds y hasta el último y el menos importante eran los desadaptados sociales.

Por los pasillos se encontraba un chico de caballera rubia y de ojos azules, su nombre era Jasper whitlock y pertenecía al grupo de los desadaptados sociales, era muy listo y atractivo pero el hecho de que no tenía ningún amigo y su rostro solo se refregaba la tristeza sin mencionar que estaba lleno de cicatrices hizo que muchos de los estudiantes empezaran a divulgar que era un tipo de chico emo.

Todos los chicos hablaban de que habría nuevos alumnos y sobre acerca de una celebración que haría el instituto para darles la bienvenida a los estudiantes de nuevo curso pero a Jasper nada de eso le importaba. El se dirigió rápidamente a su clase de historia que era su clase favorita, tomo asiento en el mismo lugar que siempre esperando que el profesor llegara.

Al llegar el profesor todos tomaron asiento, muchos sin prestar atención a su clase.

**Disculpe la tardanza—**se escucho una vocecilla tan dulce pero a la vez agitada que resonó en el aula**—soy una estudiante nueva, espero ser bien recibida en su clase.**

Jasper se quedo absorto al mirar aquella chica de cabellos cortos y de hermosos ojos color miel, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida de 18 años.

**Por favor pase—**le pidió el profesor**—sería tan amable de presentarse a la clase.**

**Encantada—**sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el corazón de Jasper palpitara a mil**—mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen pero prefiero que me llamen solamente Alice, tengo 17 años, acabo de mudarme a Forks desde Biloxi junto a mis padres y a mis dos hermanos, me encanta ir de compras, mi color favorito es el morado, amo bailar ballet y hacer nuevos amigos, un gusto en conocerlos espero podernos llevarnos de maravilla.**

**Gracias por aquella breve presentación, por favor tome asiento—**le pidió el profesor y con un ágil andar de bailarina ella se dirigió a un asiento que para la mala suerte de Jasper se encontraba alado suyo.

**Hola—**Alice le sonrió al notar que él la miraba pero Jasper no le contesto y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a otra parte.

En toda la clase Jasper evitaba mirarla pero se le hacía sumamente difícil, durante la clase el descubrió que era lista por lo que descarto que posiblemente se tratara de otra chica sin cerebro. Al finalizar la clases el tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a su clase mas odiada: Educación física.

**Disculpa—**lo llamo aquella dulce chica que hacía que su corazón latiese acelerado y no entendía muy bien la razón por la que se sentía así, jamás había experimentado aquella sensación antes**—podrías decirme donde queda el gimnasio, se supone que a esta hora me toca educación física.**

**Claro—**Jasper le contesto algo cortante tratando de no mirarla pues de seguro se quedaría embobado a tal belleza**—justo ahora me dirijo a ella.**

**¿Te molestaría si te acompaño? Me pierdo con facilidad—**ella rio levemente.

**No me molestaría para nada—**Jasper comenzó a caminar dejando por un momento a Alice atrás.

**Me llamo Alice y ¿tu?—**ella trato de entablar una conversación para asa deshacerse del incomodo silencio.

**Ya se tu nombre, nos lo dijiste a toda la clase ¿acaso se te olvido?—**Jasper se insulto mentalmente, no quería decirle eso pero a lado suyo se sentía nervioso.

**Tienes razón—**Alice soltó una pequeña risa lo que hizo que Jasper se sorprendiera ¿se estaba riendo después de lo que le dijo? Jasper la miro extrañado.

**¿No estás molesta?—**le pregunto Jasper deteniéndose,

**¿Por qué estaría molesta?—**ella le sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blancos y relucientes dientes.

**Por nada…olvídalo—**Jasper siguió su camino con ella a su lado hasta que por fin llegaron al gimnasio.

Alice tuvo que ponerse el uniforme que era una playera blanca y un short azul marino. El profesor los hizo correr 5 vueltas seguidas por la culpa de un compañero de clases pero después de eso el peor temor de Jasper era que el profesor formo parejas de dos para que compitieran en una carrera y Jasper estuvo a punto de gritar al darse cuenta de que el profesor le había puesto como pareja a Alice Cullen.

**Hola de nuevo—**lo saludo Alice con una resplandeciente sonrisa quien estaba a su lado mientras calentaba para pronto comenzar a correr.

**Al parecer el mundo me odia—**se dijo sí mismo Jasper para sí mismo pero lo lamentablemente Alice lo escucho por lo que lo miro dejando de calentar estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del silbato.

Jasper corrió lo más rápido posible dejando a Alice atrás quien apenas empezaba a correr, pero después de varios minutos después Alice pudo alcanzarlo adelantándose hacia la meta, Jasper se detuvo para verla correr, se veía tan linda.

**Buena carrera—**Alice le ofreció la mano como un saludo amistoso mientras que su respiración era agitada.

**Lo mismo digo, felicidades—**Jasper no tomo su mano y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí.

**¿Eres acaso uno de eso chicos emos o algo por el estilo?—**le pregunto Alice haciendo que Jasper se detuviera.

**¿Parezco uno?—**le devolvió la pregunta Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

**No lo sé—**rio levemente Alice**—no pareces uno. Eres lindo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

Jasper no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Alice, ella creía que él era lindo y eso de un modo u otro lo hacía feliz.

**Jasper—**le contesto el bajando la mirada tímidamente**—Jasper Whitlock.**

**Qué bonito nombre, un gusto en conocerte Jasper Whitlock espero que seamos grandes amigos—**Alice tomo sus manos poniéndose de puntitas para depositar un beso en su mejilla**—espero verte en la hora del almuerzo.**

Jasper se quedo paralizado mientras veía a Alice marcharse, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla donde la tersa mejilla de Alice y sus labios habían tocado su rostro.

Definitivamente esa chica era especial, esperando ansiosamente la hora del almuerzo para verla de nuevo y así escuchar de nuevo su dulce voz.


	2. Chapter 2

A la hora del almuerzo Jasper compro su comida y rápidamente se dirigió a su mesa habitual, una mesa que se encontraba alejada de las demás.

Miro a su alrededor varias veces buscando aquella pequeña chica que hacía que si corazón latiese acelerado de solo verla preguntándose si ella se sentaría con él en el almuerzo pero después de varios minutos no se rindió en buscarla con la mirada.

_De seguro esta con sus nuevos amigos—_pensó para sí mismo Jasper sintiendo como la tristeza llegaba a él_—una chica como ella jamás podría fijarse en alguien como yo._

**Hola Jazzy—**Jasper se sobresalto al escuchar su voz mientas ella le volvía a dar un beso en la mejilla.

**Hola Alice—**le devolvió el saludo Jasper quien se ruborizo al escuchar como Alice lo había saludado.

**Pensé que no me devolverías el saludo—**soltó una pequeña risita tomando asiento junto él.

**¿Te sentaras conmigo?—**pregunto Jasper incrédulamente.

**Claro que si Jazzy—**Alice sonrió ampliamente**— ¿puedo llamarte Jazzy? Tu nombre es muy bonito pero me gusta más llamarte Jazzy.**

**Claro—**y sin poder evitarlo Jasper sonrió, hace tanto tiempo que no había sonreído.

**Tienes una bonita sonrisa Jazzy—**Alice tomo un bocado de su encelada**.**

**No sonrió mucho—**Jasper la miro y en sus ojos mostraban un poco de felicidad.

**¿Por qué?—**Alice lo miro con curiosidad, esa curiosidad que solo los niños poseían e hizo de ella tan adorable al mostrar aquella curiosidad.

**Porque no había nadie a quien mostrársela ni quien la provocara—**Jasper la miro y como arte de magia Alice se ruborizo sin borrar de su rostro esa gran sonrisa.

**Espero provocar y que me muestres muchas más sonrisas como esas—**Alice tomo su mano sin que aquel rubor desapareciera completamente de su rostro.

**Ten por seguro que lo lograras—**ambos quedaron en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, estaban en su propia burbuja.

**Alice—**una voz tan familiar para ella hizo que ambos volvieran al mundo real.

**Hola chicos—**los saludo Alice mientras Jasper veía a dos chicos acercándose, uno era muy robusto de cabellos color negro como los de ella y el otro era menos robusto pero si un poco fornido de cabellos cobrizos.

**¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—**preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo tomando asiento junto a ellos, Jasper miro por un segundo sus manos para asegurarse que era visible porque para aquellos chicos pareciera que él no estuviese ahí.

**De maravilla—**Alice se mordió el labio sonriendo mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a Jasper**—chicos les presento Jasper, Jasper te presento a mis hermanos.**

**Un gusto en conocerlos—**Jasper se sintió cohibido ante la presencia de aquellos chicos.

**Emmett un gusto—**soltó una risita tonta al ver que ambos seguían tomados de la mano.

**Edward un placer—**el estrecho su mano sin decir nada mas fijando su mirada a su charola de comida decidiendo que se debería comer primero.

**Y dime enana ¿desde cuándo tienes novio?—**Emmett soltó una carcajada mientras Edward solo se limito a rodar los ojos sin prestarle atención.

**Nosotros…no somos…somos solo amigos—**ambos se ruborizaron como un tomate haciendo que las carcajadas de Emmett fueran más fuertes.

**Disculpa a mi hermano, después de que se cayó desde las escaleras golpeándose cabeza cuando tenía 10 años ya no volvió a ser el mismo de antes—**Alice sonrió soltando la mano de Jasper la cual hizo sentirse desbastado como si un balde de agua helada le fuese hachado.

**A un tenemos la esperanza de recuperarlo alguno de estos días—**comento Edward haciendo que todos rieran incluso Jasper.

Los tres empezaron a hablar y a Jasper les agrado mucho Edward y Emmett, pero en toda la charla solo podía pensar en una cosa y era en Alice.

**Buenos chicos ya tenemos que retirarnos—**hablo Alice levantándose de su asiento**— ¿qué clase les toca ahora?**

**Química—**menciono Edward.

**Algebra—**Emmett soltó un suspiro.

**Historia—**digieran ambos al mismo tiempo.

**En ese caso nos vemos luego—**Edward se llevo a Emmett antes que pudiera de decir una pavada.

**Sería tan amable de guiarme a mi clase caballero Whitlock—**le pidió Alice una vez que se encontraban solos.

**Sería un placer llevarla hasta su clase señorita Cullen—**Jasper no pudo evitar reír.

Mientras se encontraban caminando por los pasillos infestado de personas Jasper sintió la urgencia de volver a tocar la suave piel de Alice y en un breve segundo Jasper tomo su mano mientras que se ruborizaba, Alice lo miro y sonrió dando un leve apretón. No les importo que las personas los vieran tomados de la mano ni que divulgaran que eran novios, ambos se sentía a gusto con la presencia del otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper había despertado esa mañana realmente contento por solo el hecho de que volvería a ver a Alice, ella había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo pero cada vez que estaba con ella se ponía sumamente nervioso.

Cuando llego al instituto lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Alice, pero para su sorpresa la encontró charlando con James Witherdale, el chico más popular del instituto y uno de los que más molestaban a Jasper. Jasper se acerco lo suficiente para oír su conversación pero sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

**Habrá una fiesta este fin de semana en la reserva La Push y me gustaría que vayas—**James le sonrió coquetamente lo que hizo enfadar a Jasper**—podríamos divertirnos juntos.**

**Sería maravilloso—**Alice sonrió inocentemente a lo que Jasper se dio cuenta de que no comprendió la indirecta de James hacia ella**—pero no creo poder ir.**

**Alice—**Jasper interfirió antes de que el idiota de James digiera algo mas**—se nos hace tarde, el profesor nos regañara.**

**Hola Jazzy, me tengo que ir James fue un placer poder hablar contigo y gracias por invitarme a la fiesta—**cuando Alice estaba a punto de besar la mejilla de James, Jasper la tomo del brazo mientras comenzaba a caminar apresuradamente.

Cuando entraron a clases tomaron asientos juntos esperando al profesor pero este no llego haciendo que los demás salieran del aula de clase dejándolos solos.

**No quiero verte de nuevo hablar con James Witherdale—**Jasper frunció el ceño mientras la miraba fijamente**—el solo juega con las chicas y no quiero que te haga daño.**

**A mí me pareció muy agradable—**Alice soltó un pequeño suspiro**—de seguro es una buena persona Jazzy.**

**James se ha acostado con la mitad de las chicas del instituto—**Jasper soltó un pequeño gruñido de furia**—el solo quiere jugar contigo Alice…tu eres tan inocente para verlo así pero es la verdad.**

**Pero Jazzy…yo creo que él no es tan malo como todos piensan—**Alice bajo la mirada sintiéndose como a una niña pequeña que han regañado por hacer algo malo.

**Eso dices ahora porque no lo conoces bien—**Jasper estaba furioso**—haz lo que quieras pero luego no vengas conmigo llorando por él, yo ya te he advertido.**

Y sin decir más Jasper se retiro de ahí dejando a Alice sola. En la hora del almuerzo Jasper evito encontrarse con ella pero también se lamentaba por ello, sabía perfectamente que estaba sufriendo por ello.

En las clases que compartían juntos ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, ignorando la presencia del otro. Jasper ya no soportaba más el estar tanto tiempo separado de Alice, mes de una ocasión trato de hablar con ella pero no pudo.

Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, una gran tristeza se apodero de él mientras se insultaba mentalmente.

**Jazzy—**lo llamo Alice tristemente.

**¿Qué pasa?—**Jasper tomo sus manos.

**Lo siento—**sollozo Alice mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente**—no quiero que estamos peleados, yo te quiero y mucho.**

**Perdóname Alice—**Jasper la abrazo fuertemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos**—yo solo quiero que estés bien, quiero verte siempre sonriendo.**

**Jamás volvamos a pelear—**Alice trato de sonreí pero aun la tristeza se veía en sus ojos**—prométeme Jazzy que siempre estaremos juntos sin importar que pase.**

**Lo prometo Alice—**acaricio la mejilla de Alice que ya había parado de llorar.

**¿Por el dedito?—**Alice extendió su dedo meñique.

**Por el dedito—**Jasper rio levemente mientras juntaban sus dedos meñiques sellando la promesa.

Alice rodeo la cintura de Jasper con sus pequeños y delgados brazos sin querer separarse de él.

**Jazzy ¿tú me quieres?—**la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa ¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle? ¿Algo como _no te quiero Alice, jamás te querré porque yo te amo y siempre te amare_? Por supuesto que no, solo ganaría al decir tal cosa es que Alice se distanciara de él.

**Claro que te quiero Alice—**dijo Jasper sin mirarla**—siempre te querré, a pesar de que solo nos conocimos en tan poco tiempo e llagado a apreciarte mucho.**

**Yo también te quiero Jazzy, eres muy especial para mí—**Alice acaricio su mejilla mientras sus ojos brillaban**.**

**Alice…yo…-**y de un impulso Jasper tomo el rostro de Alice con ambas manos mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mezclaban, Jasper estaba a punto de besarla hasta que el sonido de la campana de clases sonó sobresaltándolos.

**Bueno Jazzy, me voy a clases antes de que el profesor de literatura vuelva a regañarme—**Alice beso su mejilla para luego irse rápidamente a su clase.

Jasper maldijo a la campana, si tan solo le hubiera dado unos minutos mas ya estuviera probando los dulces labios de Alice pero también le agradeció al interrumpirnos ya que lo único que ganaría por su atrevimiento es que Alice lo odiara.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que los Cullen habían llegado y esos dos días habían sido los mejores en toda su vida para Jasper, había hacho nuevos _amigos _lo que le resultaba muy difícil de creer ya que el mismo prefería estar solo, Alice se convirtió en una de las chicas más populares del instituto por su belleza y entusiasmo, al igual que sus hermanos tenían todos comiendo de su mano.

Al llegar a casa su madre lo había notado diferente, lo vio sonreír de nuevo, el había dejado de sonreír desde aquel espantoso accidente que le había dejado todas esas cicatrices.

Jasper se encerró en su habitación, estaba inquieto, se sentía nervioso, no dejaba de pensar en el error que estuvo a punto de cometer preguntándose si Alice se había dado cuenta de el beso que pretendía darle, trato de calmarse mientras respiraba profundamente pero cada vez que el cerraba los ojos por un minuto solo la veía a _ella._ Soltó un par de suspiros y sintió que su corazón estaría a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Estuvo dando vueltas en su habitación por varios minutos hasta que se detuvo finalmente hasta quedar frente a frente con su espejo de cuerpo completo, donde pudo ver sus notables cicatrices, aquel accidente marco su vida por completo.

**Cariño—**lo llamo su madre quien se encontraba afuera de su habitación**— ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Si madre—**Jasper trato de controlar el tono nervioso de su voz**—solo estoy algo cansado.**

**Está bien cielo—**escucho a su madre retirarse**—ya pronto estará lista la cena, avísale a tu hermana.**

Jasper tomo una ducha para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana.

**Rosalie—**la llamo Jasper tocando su puerta pero no resabia respuesta, estuvo varios segundo así por lo que decidió entrar a su habitación**—Rosalie.**

**¿Qué quieres?—**Su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que salía de la ducha.

**¿Por qué rayos no contestabas?—**Jasper frunció el ceño.

**Porque no se medaba la gana—**Rosalie paso una de sus manos en su cabellera rubia a un mojado.

**Mama dice que ya esta lista la cena, ya quiere que bajemos—**fue lo único que le dijo Jasper antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez los tres sentados en la sala su madre trato de entablar conversación como una familia normal pero sabía que era en vano pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

**¿Cómo estuvo su día hoy mis niños?—**ella miro a sus hijos que solo se limitaban a mirar su cena.

**Bien—**respondió Jasper sonriendo levemente.

**Bastante bien por lo que han dicho—**Rosalie soltó una risita tonta a la cual Jasper le recordó la risa de Emmett.

**¿A qué te refieres?—**Jasper miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

**No te hagas el tonto—**Rosalie sonrió maliciosamente**—me han dicho que ahora pasas mucho tiempo con esa chica nueva ¿Cómo se llama? Alison…no ese no…Alexia…ese tampoco—**Rosalie se quedo pensando durante unos segundos**—ya se…es Alicia…el nombre de aquella chica es Alicia.**

**Te equivocas—**Jasper soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que su hermana y madre lo miraran sorprendido**—su nombre es Alice.**

**Y si no me equivoco estas enamorado de ella—**Hablo Rosalie mirando a su hermano con cariño.

**No…solo…somos amigos—**Jasper se sonrojo.

**Qué alegría, mi niño está enamorado—**su madre fue a abrazarlo.

Después de una bochornosa charla con su hermana y madre Jasper se fue a su habitación para descansar. A la mañana siguiente se preparo el desayuno para ya luego irse al instituto pero de pronto alguien toco la puerta y fue su madre a atender.

**Jasper—**lo llamo su madre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, cuando Jasper se acerco a ella pudo ver a su duendecillo del otro lado.

**Hola Jazzy—**Alice hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de saludo.

**Hola Alice—**Jasper le devolvió el saludo algo cohibido al saber que su madre había escuchado su nuevo apodo.

**¿No te molestaría que vayamos juntos al instituto?—**le pregunto Alice.

**Claro que no—**Jasper abrazo a su madre y mientras se despedía de ella.

Frente a su casa se encontraba un Jeep y adentro se encontraba nada menos que Emmett y Edward.

**Hola Jasper—**los saludaron ambos.

**Hola chicos—**Jasper entro al auto mientras Alice se sentaba junto a él.

**Pon algo de música Emmett—**Alice hizo un puchero de lo más adorable.

**Lo que tú ordenes enana—**Emmett rio mientras ponía algo.

Jasper al escuchar el comienzo de aquella canción no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

**¡No! ¡Otra vez no!—**Edward cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos mientras Alice y Emmett se preparaban a cantar a todo pulmón.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want__  
><em>_So tell me what you want, what you really really want__  
><em>_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want__  
><em>_So tell me what you want, what you really really want__  
><em>_I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]__  
><em>_I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh_

**¿Dios que he hecho para merecer esto?—**se lamentaba Edward, Jasper miro a Alice fascinado.

_Canta muy bonito__—_se dijo mentalmente Jasper.

_If you want my future forget my past__  
><em>_If you wanna get with me better make it fast__  
><em>_Now don't go wasting my precious time__  
><em>_Get your act together, we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want__  
><em>_So tell me what you want, what you really really want__  
><em>_I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]__  
><em>_I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh_

**No pensé que le gustara tanto las **_Spice Girls_**—**comento Jasper.

**No les gusta—**dijo Edward casi gritando a un con las manos en los oídos**—solo la cantan porque la canción es pegajosa según ellos. **

_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends__  
><em>_[gotta get with my friends]_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends__  
><em>_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give__  
><em>_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_

_What d'you think about that? now you know how I feel_

_Say you can handle my love, are you for real? [are you for real?]__  
><em>_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try__  
><em>_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye__  
><em>

**Por favor trágame tierra—**murmuraba Edward para sí mismo pero a Jasper le hacía gracia verlos así, haciéndolo reír.

**Canta con nosotros Jasper—**le pidió Emmett riendo mientras imitaba el puchero de Alice.

**Por supuesto que no—**rio Jasper.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want__  
><em>_So tell me what you want, what you really really want__  
><em>_I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]__  
><em>_I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh!_

_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends__  
><em>_[gotta get with my friends]__  
><em>_Make it last forever, friendship never ends__  
><em>_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give__  
><em>_[you've got to give]__  
><em>_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is__So here's the story from a to z__  
><em>_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully__  
><em>_We got em in the place who likes it in your face__  
><em>_We got g like m.c. who likes it on an__  
><em>_Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady__  
><em>_And as for me, haha you'll see__  
><em>_Slam your body down and wind it all around__  
><em>_Slam your body down and wind it all around__If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends__  
><em>_[gotta get with my friends]__  
><em>_Make it last forever, friendship never ends__  
><em>_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give__  
><em>_[you've got to give]__  
><em>_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is__  
><em>_If you wanna be my lover__  
><em>_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta__  
><em>_Slam! slam! slam! slam! [make it last forever]__  
><em>_Slam your body down and wind it all around__  
><em>_Slam your body down and wind it all around__  
><em>_Hea, hea, hea, hea__  
><em>_Slam your body down and wind it all around__  
><em>_Slam your body down and zigazig ahh_

En todo el trayecto ambos siguieron contentando sin impórtales que los miraran. Cuando llegaron al instituto Alice tomo la mano de Jasper, ese gesto se había vuelto común entre ellos pero eso no evitaba que Jasper se sintiera de aquella manera.

Ambos se dirigieron a clase, Jasper daba gracias a dios de que la mayoría de sus clases las compartía con Alice.

**Buenos chicos—**los llamo la profesora**—formaran parejas y se los otorgara un bebe falso para que lo cuiden, el que tenga a su bebe en perfecto estado tendrán un diez en mi clase.**

**¿Quieres ser mi pareja?—**le pregunto Alice eso solo significaba alguna cosa pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

**Claro—**Jasper aparto su mirada de ella rogando que no hubiera notado su rubor.

Minutos más tarde la profesora les entrego al bebe, Alice lo tomo en sus brazos mientras miraba al muñeco con cierto cariño.

**¿Cómo lo llamaremos?—**Alice lo miro atentamente.

**¿A quién?—**le devolvió la pregunta Jasper.

**A nuestro bebe Jazzy—**Alice inflo las majillas como una niña pequeña**—él o ella se merece un nombre.**

**¿Cómo sabes que es **_él _**o **_ella_**?—**volvió a preguntar Jasper

**Mi instinto me lo dice—**dijo Alice orgullosa.

**¿Qué instinto?—**Jasper tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada.

**Mi instinto de madre—**Alice sonrió adorablemente provocando las ganas de poder abrazarla.

**¿Cómo piensas llamar a nuestro bebe?—**Jasper se sintió extraño al decir aquello.

**¿Qué te parece el nombre de Jackson? Es un bonito nombre para nuestro bebe—**Alice miro al muñeco.

**Muy bonito nombre—**Jasper se acerco lo suficiente a ella provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo**—vas a ser la mejor mama de todo el mundo.**

**Y tu el mejor papa de toda la galaxia—**Alice apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper mientas miraba a su pequeño Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper estaba ansioso por ir al instituto, aquella noche soñó con Alice, soñó que iban tomados de las manos riendo mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban, soltó un suspiro mientras salía de su habitación para marcharse, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta esa sería la primera vez que la usaría ya que antes solía caminar al instituto. Cuando llego todas las miradas se posaron en el, Jasper trato de ignorar todos aquellos murmullos que los estudiantes hacían cuando él se acercaba.

**Jazzy—**escucho aquella vocecita que alegraba sus días.

Alice se acercaba a él con paso rápido y con esa brillante sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro.

**Hola Alice—**la saludo Jasper sonriendo lo que provoco que ella se estremeciera.

**Me alegra volver a verte—**Alice lo abrazo.

**Pero si nos vemos a diario Alice—**Jasper soltó una pequeña risita correspondiendo el abrazo**—a mí también me alegra verte pequeña.**

_**Alice Y Jasper sentados bajo un árbol besándose—**_comenzaron a cantar Edward y Emmett—_**primero es el amor, luego el matrimonio después Jasper cargando un retoño. **_

**Idiotas—**murmuro Alice sin separarse de Jasper**—ya es hora de ir a clases Jazzy—**Alice tomo la mano de Jasper para arrastrarlo hasta el aula de clases.

Alice le hablo acerca la nueva ropa que le había hecho para el pequeño Jackson y que debería visitarla este fin de semana.

Su siguiente clase fue algebra y lamentablemente no compartían la clase juntos, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que una chica se acercaba a él y no era cualquier chica era nada menos que María Ruiz una de las chicas más populares del instituto y su primer amor. El estuvo secretamente enamorado de ella años atrás pero el sabia que ella de un modo u otro le desagradaba él.

**Hola Jazz—**María le sonrió coquetamente.

**Hola María—**le devolvió el saludo Jasper mirándola detenidamente.

**Tienes una bonita motocicleta—**María tomo asiento junto a él poniendo una de sus manos sobre su muslo provocando que se le detuviera la respiración a Jasper**—me preguntaba si… ¿algún día de estos me podrías dar un paseo en ella?**

**Claro—**le respondió Jasper instantáneamente sintiendo el estúpido deber de decirle si en todo lo que ella pidiera.

**En ese caso…nos vemos pronto Jazz—**María beso su mejilla para luego marcharse.

Jasper se quedo varios minutos ahí pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, no lo podía creer, su cabeza dada vueltas sintiendo un extraño sentimiento, era un sentimiento totalmente diferente incluso era algo muy distinto de lo que sentía por Alice.

_¿Qué diablos me está pasando?_—se pregunto mentalmente Jasper_— ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? Yo amo a Alice ¿verdad? ¿O no es así? Claro que la Amo, no hay razones por la cual dudarlo ¿o si las hay?_

**Jazzy—**lo llamo Alice sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ella lo esperaba en la entrada de la puerta para dirigirse a su próxima clase juntos.

En todo su clase juntos Jasper no dijo nada solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza en señal que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía.

**Jazzy ¿me estas escuchando?—**le pregunto Alice.

**Lo siento Alice ¿Qué decías?—**Jasper apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

**Voy a unirme al club de teatro siempre me ha gustado, he oído que interpretaran blanca nieves este año—**pero al terminar de decir esto ella sabía muy bien que Jasper ya tenía puesta su atención en otra cosa**— ¿en qué tanto piensas?—**se Animo a preguntar Alice pasando una mano frente a su rostro para que volviera a la realidad.

**Nada en especial—**Jasper se limito a mirarla.

**Mientes—**Alice frunció el ceño haciendo que a un así se viera linda**—si no fuera nada en especial no actuarias así, en algo piensas que te molesta.**

**Y según tu ¿Qué es lo que me molesta?—**Jasper empezó a molestarse.

**No lo sé—**Alice se encogió de hombros**—pero me gustaría saberlo.**

**Nada me molesta—**gruño Jasper levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

**Simplemente no logro entenderte—**Alice hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor**—cada vez que quiero acercarme a ti tu me alejas y no entiendo porque.**

**No hay nada que entender—**y sin decir más Jasper se marcho.

Jasper evito hablar del mismo tema con Alice, al terminar las clases estuvo a punto de irse en su motocicleta cuando la vio a ella.

**Hola Jazz—**lo saludo María.

**Hola María—**Jasper le sonrió ampliamente.

**¿me podrías dar un paseo en tu motocicleta ahora? Me gustaría tanto subir en ella—**María hizo un puchero.

**Claro, sube—**María subió a su motocicleta abrazando a Jasper por la espalda.

Todos los miraban sorprendidos y entre esas personas se encontraba Alice quien no pudo evitar la tristeza en su mirar al ver a Jasper sabiendo cual era sus pensamientos en realidad. 


	6. Chapter 6

El molesto sonido de su celular lo despertó a las 8:30 a.m en un fin de semana ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora de la mañana? Nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a esa hora o eso pensaba él, así que cogió el teléfono a un adormilado.

**¿Hola?—**contesto Jasper con pereza.

_**¿Hiciste exactamente lo que te dije**_**?—**Jasper soltó un gemido al saber de quién se trataba.

**Lo he hecho Emmett—**se paso una mano por su cabello**—pero no creo que funcione…Alice no se pondrá celosa porque solo me ve como un amigo.**

_**¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Veras que muy pronto serás mi cuñado—**_soltó una carcajada Emmett que se escucho en toda su habitación.

Maldita la hora en que había aceptado ¿Cómo Emmett lo convenció para llegar a hacer aquella estupidez?

**Flashback**

Jasper se encontraba en la biblioteca de instituto haciendo sus deberes como siempre, trataba de concentrarse en ello pero era en vano pues su lo único que le venía en mente era a su tierna y frágil Alice.

**Hola cuñado—**lo saludo Emmett dándole unas palmadas en la espalda que le quitaron el aire.

**¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?—**Jasper miro a su alrededor con la esperanza de poder encontrarse con ella.

**Vine a buscar unos libros y…-**pero fue interrumpido por la fuerte risa de Jasper.

**¿Tu lees?—**Emmett frunció el ceño ante su pregunta.

**Claro que se leer—**Emmett inflo los cachetes como un niño pequeño**—pero eso es lo de menos, vine aquí también con el propósito de hablar contigo en privado de algo crucial.**

**¿Se puede saber de que quieres hablar?—**Jasper miro al alrededor para asegurarse que no se encontraba nadie lo suficiente cerca para escucharlos.

**Sobre Alice—**susurro Emmett provocando que toda la atención de Jasper se posara en él y no en sus deberes.

**¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se ha lastimado?—**la preocupación se apodero de él.

**Tranquilo, Alice esta de maravilla—**Emmett sonrió ampliamente**—lo que quería decirte es que yo ya se que te gusta y mucho.**

**Ella no me gusta—**un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.

**No hace falta que lo niegues porque es lo bastante obvio que ella te gusta—**Emmett soltó una risotada**—y para que veas que soy un buen amigo te ayudare para que estés con mi dulce e inocente hermanita.**

**¿Esto es una clase de broma? Y según tu ¿Cómo lograrías eso?—**frunció el ceño.

**Me subestimas querido amigo—**Emmett tomo asiento quedando frente a frente con él**—tengo un plan que no tiene falla alguna es simplemente perfecto, solo sigue cada una de mis indicaciones y en un dos por tres tu y me hermanita estarán ahí por la vida felices, expresándose lo mucho que se aman.**

**Fin de Flashback**

**Estoy empezando dudar de esto Emmett—**soltó un pequeño suspiro

_**Animo, si no te das prisa uno de estos días algún chico lograra ganarse el amor de Alice**_**—**y aquella simple idea hizo palidecer a Jasper.

**Está bien lo hare—**sin decir más colgó mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones un poco mas de Alice.


End file.
